Alliance
An''' Alliance''' is the name given to a group of corporations who may work together to accomplish certain tasks such as PvP battle, Invasions, are just to simply socialise As everyone within the same alliance is an ally, you cannot attack other players within the alliance even though they might be in a different corporation Alliance Planet Everyone in the same alliance shares what's called an Alliance Planet. There are four main things that you can do at an alliance planet: #Ship Factory: This allows you to purchase ships depending on what level the planet is. Therefore, terraforming the planet more will allow you to buy higher ranked ships. Unlike Earth, you can buy ships that are better than Battleships #Item Engineering: Here, you can select an item in your inventory and choose whether to do the following options #*Augment Rarity: This allows you to upgrade the rarity of your item. For example, from Rare to Ultra Rare #*Rank Up: This allows you to rank up an item up one tier*. For example, if you rank up a Rare Pulvarizer VI, after ranking up, you will get a Rare Pulvarizer VII #*Rank Down: This is the same as ranking up, only you are doing the other way around*. For example, if you rank down a Rare Screamer V, you will get a Rare Screamer IV #*Deconstruct: This feature allows you to deconstruct any Uncommon (or higher rarity) item to exchange for reward points. Currently, the number of Reward Points you'll get is equal to 0.01 RP for every $2,000 the item is worth according to the game. Therefore, in order to receive 1 Reward Point through deconstruction, you will have to have $200,000 worth of items #*Repair: This allows you to raise the durability of any item up by 10% at once. So if you wanted to repair an item 50%, you will have to do this five times #*NOTE: You can ONLY engineer items that are of Uncommon rarity or higher. If you attempt to engineer a common item, it will not show in the item selection screen #*The only exceptions to ranking up and down are Special items, Computers, Harvesters and Engines. Engines and Harversters cannot be ranked up or down. Ranking up or down a Special item or a Computer will only change what ship it can fit into. For example, if you were to rank up a Computer for a Flayer ship, it will make it fit into an Executioner #Terraforming: Unlike Earth, you and other alliance members can terraform an alliance planet in order to be able to buy better ships from it. It is possible to terraform someone else's planet but there is really no point. How much a planet is terraformed depends on what resource you use to terraform the planet, and what percentage 1 Research Unit is worth: #*Organics contribute 1 Research Unit each #*Gas contribute 2 Research Units each #*Metals contribute 3 Research Units each #*Radioactives contribute 4 Research Units each #*Darkmatter contribute 6 Research Units each #*Black Dollars contribute 20 Research Units each #*The reason why resources contribute Research Units rather than percentages is because as the planet levels up, more Research Units are required to raise it to the next level and therefore, each Research Unit decreases how much it contributes to terraforming. Here is an example: #*If 1 RU (Research Unit) is equal to terraforming a planet 1%, then you will only need 100 RU to level the planet up. This is the equivalent to 100 Organics, 50 Gas, etc. #*Now let's say for example, 1 RU will now terraform a planet 0.5%. Now you will need 200 RU to terraform the planet #*Just like Garrisons, Alliance Planets will rank up when it as reached 100% terraformed #Healing: If you are on an Alliance Planet that belongs to your alliance, then it will heal you 500 hull at a time (every 15 seconds) if your current hp is lower than your max hull, and it will continue until you are fully healed. The great thing about this feature is that the planet does not need to level up to a certain level to do this and that it is free You do not need to be in the alliance's leading corporation in order to terraform Costs of running an Alliance #Alliance Creation: In order to create an alliance, you must own a corporation, not be part of any other alliance, and pay $1,000,000 credits #Deploying the Planet: While deploying the planet, you must also pay $20,000 credits for every rank the planet is. Unfortunately it isn't obvious what the rank of the planet is but you can judge what it is by looking at what ships you can buy from the alliance planet Category:Game Mechanics